An Auroboros
History An is what some would call a "gifted". Too bad she never focused her talents on things she wasn't interested in. An never excelled in school and was actually quite scorned by those around her; they laughed that the daughter of such influential parents(parents who owned one of the largest engineering companies in Pokos, yet only saw her a couple of days every break) would bomb so terribly in her education. Truthfully, however, An simply wasn't interested in what she called "conforming to the majority"; An dreamed of creating something herself, or working on grand new innovations, of being part of something larger than herself, technology related or not. Of course, things weren't entirely meant to work out. Due to her shoddy performance in school, An had found it difficult to find work in anything other than her parents' company, which she went into as a general engineer/mechanic. She found herself tasked with improved her parents' items; ultra-sleek bikes, metal alloys, and occasionally weapons. While it was all quite state of the art and thrilling, An hated the fact that she was still enslaved by her family name; indeed, none of her co-workers even dared talk to her due to her last name. An began secretly working on a new sort of tech, half weapon, half utility, using the cutting technology at her disposal and the experiences she had working as inspiration. What was created was a sort of a gauntlet, or perhaps a set of long gloves; hardened, cured leather capped with tempered steel at specific points, connected with flexible metal wiring to what seemed to be a backpack made using the same material. Upon closer inspection, one can see slim tubes, a little larger than the circumference of a quarter, lining the glove, continuing through the metal wiring and into the backpack, where there were undoubtedly more tubes and cylinders hidden. Due to her parents' company having the latest technology, they had recently begun using "water-jacketed pneumatics"; a sort of tube that would compressed air for energy and force, and use water to cool down. An had tweaked it, creating something that harnessed both air and water, something that allowed her arms to harness up to 150psi of pressure. It would be extremely useful for those in heavy lifting, and an interesting weapon besides. She had stopped, then; she didn't want her parents to get the patents. No, she wanted it to be a slap in the face; an incredulity, that someone could have created something beyond their company. An drafted copies of the technology, changing each draft slightly to better suit construction or war, and anonymously mailed them to other companies. To her parents' competition. They had found the original copy of the patents, much later; honestly, that was An's fault, she should have burned them but she was always a little more sentimental than her parents liked. She was kicked out right then and there, a pity. An wasn't that bothered, and she had prepared for this sort of thing long before. She went to her (only)friends' house, gathered a supply pack she had left, as well as a set of gauntlets she had been tinkering with and improving all the while, and left to join the Guild. It was close by, and it seemed just the thing she was looking for. Something larger than herself; yes, the Guild was perfect. Character Appearance While exhibiting shockingly flaxen hair and pale skin often associated with the Chitos giants, An's hair is quite wavy and unruly, her skin is dotted with freckles, and her eyes more of a muddy hazel than azure blue. Not to mention her height; only of average height and quite slim, An isn't overweight but most definitely not in her physical prime, most of her energy going into thinking or using her hands to tinker. Due to her profession, she does have a multitude of burn scars along her upper arms as well as her calves, some faded from age, some angry red and fresh. While most comfortable in "business casual" clothing -a pressed, buttoned shirt, and fitting but comfortable pants- she's usually found in a grubby tanktop and baggy pants, with heavy leather gloves and goggles skewed sloppily on her head. She does, however, always wear a pair of leather boots, capped in metal, and a small silver necklace with an orange crystal pendant. Personality An's eyes scream of mischief and keenness, her impish air exacerbated by an ever-present smirk. Really, the one word that you need to describe her would be: cheeky. Extremely laid-back and relaxed, An has a very slow and meandering way about her that occasionally getting on others' nerves(not that she would really mind), the only things that seem to be constantly fidgeting being her hands. Quite intelligent and keen, she seems to delight in reading and antagonising others, seeing social activities a small and amusing song-and-dance that she'd be content to participate in for hours. She loves to lather on compliments and seduction no matter who she's with, and her constant joking and white lies make it quite unclear if blunt truth ever leaves her mouth. Despite being infuriatingly lazy and indifferent towards things she's impartial to, An can show surprising focus and resolve when it comes to matters she's passionate about. Often only doing things for her own benefit and showing a bit of a disregard for those around her, it's generally advised to always keep one eye on An. Orientation Skills Relationships None Guild Accomplishments None